kordowynfandomcom-20200214-history
Mila
Mila, Empress Regent, Empress Dowager, Countess Consort of Cadwaller is the current Empress Regent of Avalon and Kordowyn, a position she is expected to hold until Empress Charlotte turns 16 on December the 2nd, 261. The youngest child and only daughter of Felrik III, and the younger sister of King Daelin I of Hybretia. She was born in 220, and following The Kordynian Conquest in 233, her brother insisted the 13 year old Mila receive an education. To that end, she was sent to Kordowyn as a ward of the House of Pryce and received an excellent education in the humanities and sciences. Now at the age of 21, the Princess is fluent in Hybrotiaud, Kolanski, Old Kordynian, Varsaian, and Imperial Standard, as well as parts of other languages. She is also well loved by the Hybretian armies and navy, and holds the title of Kreisaria Hybrotia Miertiala (Dame High Admiral of the Hybretian Navy). During the War of 241, she acted as Duchess Regent while her brother led the troops against Varsais. While a student and ward of House Pryce in the 230s, Mila met the man responsible for the conquest of her homeland, Emperor Arthwr. While occasionally meeting at family functions, it was not until around the age of 17 that she began to spend time with the Emperor, eventually forming a close relationship with him. He taught her Old Kordynian, and she in turn helped understand Hybrotiaud. On her return, Mila was given significant amount of control over internal affairs and operated as her brother's right hand, her sisterly spirit carried over to the people, who grew to adore her. She was an accomplished inventor, helping improve Hybretian Cannon designs in the late 230s, and helping establish a layout for Novohybrilaudum. During the Great Alarm she was in Kordowyn, serving as a member of the Imperial Scholar's Society of Kordowyn. She volunteered to assist in development of a prototype Ironhulk at Fort Loddyn. A proposal of marriage was made by the Emperor, and they married shortly before he left to lead the troops. After a rushed ceremony, Mila was made Empress Regent of Kordowyn following Arthwrs decision to head west to combat the Gretian Armies due to her experience during the War of 241. Her appointment enraged the Kordynian nobility, however she sent a letter to the Counts explaining her desire and the importance of working together. The Council on its first day agreed to numerous actions in the war, and she began to win support from the conservatives after the Battle of Haven, where she set out unusually harsh proposals for post-war sanctions due to the Kygonese Armada, which is illegally and secretly constructed. When Governor Uthyr Varnes informed her quite rudely of an issue in the Crown Colony of Maddocksland, she worked with him and the Lieutenant Governor, Rheinhallt Drynnedd, to determine who was responsible for the murder of soldiers and settlers. She fired and had Varnes arrested on numerous counts after he disobeyed her orders and set out to slaughter the native tribes, arguing that his actions condemned an entire people for the crimes of a few, and that he ignored the rule of law and justice, thus robbing the colony of a valuable tool. The resulting Battle of South East Maddocksland saw Varnes die, and shortly after, stress and other issues began causing the Empress to be sick. Shortly before Arthwr left for the war, Mila became pregnant. In March of 242, she collapsed in a council meeting and miscarried, causing her great personal grief. It was her doctor's concern that she may never be able to safely have children. After delivering the country through the Great War, Mila stepped back from her duties as Regent in expectation of her husbands return home, which was delayed by the Congress of Dirirabwyn. Arthwr died during the night of July 20th 244, leaving her widowed. She assumed the title of Empress Dowager and is expected to remain at Pryce Palace. She attended the wedding of Llywelyn I to Joan de Roíste-Maigh Nuadha. Shortly after, word arrived that her brother had declared her Ambassador to Kordowyn. After the Gorathic War (244) and the formation of the Gorathic Republic, Mila was called home to help organize the construction of New Viserothis. She was present during The Babepocalypse, and was accompanied by Count Andreas Cadwaller, after the trip, they returned home to the Capital. Mila served as Representative to the Empire for her brother, and married the Count of Cadwaller in 250 after much courting. When the Blackshirt's attempted their coup in the Imperial Civil War, Mila was at Pryce Palace and fled with Emperor Llywelyn I and his family under guard from the Royalist Union Party, to her husband's seat of Ruthin. During the war, she became pregnant, and gave birth to a daughter on August 30th, 252. In 255, Mila became pregnant a third time, and had a late term miscarriage. She was bed ridden for a number of months but made a recovery, however she can never have children again. After Emperor Llywelyn I was assassinate, the Royalist Union Party nominated her as a candidate to act as Regent, which would be the second time she served as Kordynian Regent, and the third time she acted as a regent. In the first round, she received the largest number of votes, 241, followed by the Duke of Ogledd with 224, and the Count of Cadwaller with 212. In the second round, she beat the Duke of Ogledd, 395 to 280, and was confirmed by the house of nobles. Her Second Regency is set to formally begin January 1st, 257. Category:Hybretia Category:People